


Didn't See That Coming. How De-light-ful

by buttmaster



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biting, F/F, Insults, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttmaster/pseuds/buttmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonus Round 5 fill for the HSWC. </p><p>"Rose/Vriska</p><p>"Just because when you looked in the crystal ball you saw nothing, doesn't mean it wasn't correctly showing your future." - @NightValeRadio"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't See That Coming. How De-light-ful

"Bullshit." Vriska did a haughty hair flip and crossed her arms. "Bullshit you are a better light player than me. I'm the best there is. I'm the best at everything, and at the very least, I'm better than you."

An eyeroll was the only response she got, Rose calmly rolling a translucent white orb around in her palm, clearly practiced. "Oh, I don't know, Vriska. I mean, I can use the ball just fine. Sure, the visions aren't clear, but they're there. Every chapter of my future. Maybe it's the one thing you're not great at. I mean, from what I understand..." Rose smirked, flipping the orb in the air and catching it. "You have a history when it comes to your eyes and mystical orbs, hmm?"

A snarl. A slender-fingered hand whipping out, snatching the ball. "Give me that, you nookworm." Vriska held the crystal ball. She shook it. She pressed it right up to her face, peering in. Only seeing white and mist and out the other side. "Fuuuuuuuuck!"

"Hmm. Not working? Did you try turning it off and turning it on again?"

"Whoever introduced you to Sollux should be fed to the howlbeasts."

"Come on, Vriska." Rose pulled out a tome and began paging through it, barely looking at her fellow light player. "What do you see?"

"Nothing!"

"Hmm. Like darkness?"

"Noooooooothing! Rose, it doesn't work! Nothing is in here. It's fucking broken!" And suddenly, she hurled it. Rose reached a hand up, plucking it from the air like a lobbed softball. "You probably can't see anything in it either! You're just screwing with me."

"Mm, no. Believe me, Vriska. When it comes to screwing, you are not high on my priorities list."

Vriska froze and her face burned blue. "What was that?"

"Oh, don't get like that. All I'm saying is you're no Maryam. Or Leijon. Or Peixes. Or Megido. Aranea is pretty delicious too, if you can get past the personality. It isn't like you're in my bottom ten."

Vriska fumed, standing up and quickly closing the gap between herself and Rose Lalonde. She knelt down and slammed her palms on the wall, on either side of Rose's head. Rose... didn’t look up. "I'll show you bottom ten!"

"Please. I'm trying to read. I said you're not bottom ten. I just prefer my partners to have a bit more meat and a bit less bitch. I could snap your spine with my thighs, and unfortunately for you, I usually do whenever we speak." Her eyes went over the text line by line, but her mouth pulled into a sharp little smile.

"Fuck you, Lalonde. You're not on my list either."

"I'm flattered. I've heard of your taste in men at least, so being anywhere near them on any list? No thanks. But for real?" Rose closed the book and stared up at Vriska. "You want me. Badly."

"Fuck you." Her cheeks burned darker and she pushed away from the wall, crossing her arms again.

Rose got up on her knees this time, still at a height disadvantage, and scooted closer, somehow still imposing, and sneered. "You're blushing, thief." And then she was on top of her, pushing Vriska down onto her back.

"Get off me, witch!"

"Seer. I know. It's odd. You'd think between me and Jade. But, well, who knows." Rose leaned it, looking over Vriska like a curious animal. Vriska... had no idea how to react. Besides being flustered. Anger boiled in her veins and she grabbed Rose by the hood, yanking her down and kissing her roughly.

Breaking the kiss, the cerulean girl hissed up at Rose. She had black feelings for the human, but would not admit it. "I hate you." Or maybe she would.

That smirk again, and Rose took Vriska by the chin. "About the crystal ball."

Vriska just confessed her hate and Rose was back to Light again. "...What?"

"Did you ever think it does work?" She leaned in, purple-painted lips brushing against her skin as her voice dropped to a whisper. "That maybe... you have nothing ahead of you?"

Vriska sputtered out an angry noise before Rose's teeth bit into her neck, not drawing blood, but hurting plenty. 

"I hate you too."


End file.
